Makorra Drabbles
by Anam Trodai
Summary: A bunch of drabbles based off 1 word prompts.
1. Beach

The beach was where she felt her strongest.

At high noon, with the cold water lapping around her feet, the sand underneath her, the wind blowing past, the sun on her back, she felt powerful. Connected to all four elements at once.

Slowly, she began moving the water, Back and forth, in slow waves around her. Closing her eyes, she felt the currents pushing and pulling, and made the water rise up in a gentle mist around her.

She switched to air, creating a small whirlwind. The salt in the air gave it a sharp scent, and she smiled.

He watched her from the shore as she moved her arms slowly back and forth, controlling her primary element and the one she had the most trouble with. She was relaxed, content, no muscle in her body tense.

She loved the ocean, this he knew. He preferred to stay out of the water himself, but he loved how relaxed she was when he took her here.

She drifted back to him eventually, sitting next to him smiling.

"I love it here." she finally said after a long pause. He nodded, rubbing her back with one hand.

"I know."


	2. Nightmare

He knows she is having nightmares.

The bags under her eyes, the jumpiness. The sleepy way she moves around her parents' house. The crying out in the middle of the night. He recognizes it. He knows.

He also knows she is too headstrong to admit that she's having them.

It is late at night when he hears the scream, a sound he hopes he never has to hear again. He runs to her room, finding her sitting up in bed, crying, her blanket wrapped around her body tightly. He hears the others moving closer to her room, but he knows she just needs him right now.

He goes to sit next to her, quietly wrapping his arms around her. She leans against his chest, sniffling a bit, not saying a word. The door opens, but he waves them away. It closes softly. He hears voices outside, worried. He knows they are concerned. Only days ago had she nearly lost everything.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare." He reassures her, remembering years ago when his little brother would wake up screaming for their parents.

"I dreamed Amon took my bending again but this time I couldn't get it back. And then he went after you and I couldn't stop him." she says after a long pause.

"He's never going to get you." he whispers. "I'll never let them touch you, I promise. I'll protect you."

She nods, and he can feel her body slowly start to relax as she drifts back into sleep. He puts her down, never letting go, and lays down next to her, holding her tightly.

There are no more nightmares.


	3. Chores

"Why can't we make someone else do this? I don't _wanna _do laundry!" Korra protested, only to be greeted by her boyfriend rolling his eyes.

"Its either this, or I buy you an entirely new wardrobe every week."

"Somehow I don't see a problem with this."

"Since when are you girly, Ms Avatar?" Mako spun her around, smiling. She responded the way every mature person does, by sticking her tongue out. Mako just smiled and shook his head. "We all know you secretly love new clothes, don't lie."

"So we can get me new clothes?"

"No. Do your laundry."

The girl huffed in protest, turned around, and continued to sort her clothes out.


	4. Dancing

They spun around, fire and water, moving back and forth across the floor to the music, like the tides. They moved like the wind. Back and forth across the room, twirling, as free and light as air. He was the passion in the dance, his movements fierce and strong. She was the rhythm, moving the two of them in steady directions.

He stopped to twirl her around, catching her when she fell backward and pulling her back up, not letting it interrupt the dance.

The music changed. He pulled her close and could feel her facial muscles move into a smile as she leaned against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Two opposites, somehow moving in perfect harmony, swaying back and forth.

The music changed to a familiar beat, at least to him. His movements were fast, knowledgeable, yet she began to stumble over her own feet.

"What, you've never heard this song?"

"No, what are you doing?"

He picked her up, setting her on his feet, and kept dancing, letting her follow along. She stumbled a lot, but eventually figured out what he was doing, and was able to dance on her own.

They moved back and forth. Fire and water, passion and peace.


	5. Remorse

"Korra, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He rapped on the door again, only to be greeted with a sharp "Go away!"

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" he shouted, practically begging her to open the door.

She threw opened the door, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. She'd obviously been crying. But now she just looked beyond pissed off.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked, indescribable emotions in his eyes. She looked up at him.

"Get them to leave you alone next time." the girl pleaded. "Don't let them hang all over you like... like whores."

He sighed.

"You have guys going after you. You don't think that makes me jealous?"

"At least those guys don't try to kiss me and especially don't do it in front of you!" she snapped, trying to slam the door. He caught it with his foot, pushing his way in.

"I won't let it happen again." He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her close enough to put his forehead to hers. "I promise."


	6. Haircut

"This looks terrible."

"No it doesn't."

"Why did you let me do this?"

"Coz you kept complaining about your hair getting in your face."

Korra fell face first onto the bed, pulling a pillow over her head. Mako sat down next to her, rubbing her back, trying to hide a smirk at her reaction. He didn't see the problem. Girls and their hair.

"This looks so bad."

"It looks cute."

"I look like a boy."

"No you don't."

She uncovered her face and sat up, revealing the butchered haircut that she had attempted on herself. Most of her hair was about 3 inches long, and strands were sticking straight up in a fluffy mess. "Yes, I do." Mako sighed, pulled her closer, and kissed her once on the forehead.

"I still think you look cute. Who knows, maybe this'll be the new trend in Republic City."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "People have to see me like this?"

"Yes. Wouldn't it have made more sense to have a professional do this?"

"Probably."


	7. Doubt

He watched her, doubt in his eyes.

This girl, the strongest girl he had ever known, crying.

"Korra-" he began, but was cut off by her storming off, going outside. Quickly he followed, finding her leaning against the guardrail that prevented them from accidentally wandering into the ocean. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just-" she stopped talking, closing her eyes and biting her lip. "I should be stronger than this. I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to protect everyone. And that's really scary, you know? It's really scary knowing that it's my job to take care of everyone."

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"You're the strongest person I know, Korra. Please don't worry. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll do amazingly."

She looked up at him, blue eyes wide. "Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
